


a late december night

by LanceMcClainKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confident Lance (Voltron), Confusion, Cuddles, Drunk Lance (Voltron), Former Rivals, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Love, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), don’t know how to tag, flirty lance (voltron), klance, married Lance (Voltron), soft, yearning Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcClainKogane/pseuds/LanceMcClainKogane
Summary: The only reason Keith ever came to the get-togethers was him.The laughing and slightly sweaty Cuban man sitting two chairs across from him. He was absolutely beautiful. And of course Keith didn’t have a crush on him.Of course not.That would be stupid.Because then he’d have a crush since high school. And that, folks.It’s just very, very sad as a twenty-four year old man.





	a late december night

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the read!

a late december night

Loud voices cheered and filled the already stuffy restaurant with glee. Drunken words were slurred and glasses clinked, sloshing its contents out.

Meanwhile Keith sipper idly on his small shot glass and watched over his former classmates.

They were at a bar for the high school get together to remember the good old days and laugh with old friends.

But who was he kidding.

He had never had a good friendship with any of his classmates due to being so “weird” and “scary”.

The only reason Keith ever came to the get-togethers was him.

The laughing and slightly sweaty Cuban man sitting two chairs across from him. He was absolutely beautiful. And of course Keith didn’t have a crush on him. 

Of course not.

That would be stupid.

Because then he’d have a crush since high school. And that, folks.

It’s just very, very sad as a twenty-four year old man.

“Wife and kids given ya any trouble yet?” The question rang, followed by laughter and the mute sound of his heart cracking.

“Nope, they’re all angels and I don’t sleep.” Lance said, rolling his eyes and sipping on his beer while some laugh and others pat his shoulders in sympathy.

His chest felt oddly tight.

Keith’s chair screeched on the floor as he stood up grabbing his coat. “I’m heading out, see y’all.” He muttered to the drunken men.

He hoped that they didn’t get a hangover the next day. Keith buttoned his coat up all the way and psyched himself up for the cold of a late December night, he pushed the door open making the bell above gingle.

“Bye, Lance!” A choir of voices echoed and he could see the Cuban beside him, his hand also on the door just above his.

“Where do you live?” 

Keith blushed a bit pushing the door fully open so that both could step out in the unforgiving cold.

“Down Marmora street, it’s near by.” Keith answered as both walked together. Lance buried his hands deeper inside his pockets and exhaled. “Good, I didn’t wanna walk too much.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. “Oh, I didn’t know you were coming over.”

He’s married.

Lance nodded with a smile. “Yup, totally am ‘cause I ain’t got no car and it’s cold as hell.” He said. “Plus, you totally want me to come over, you couldn’t stop giving me bedroom eyes the whole time.” He added easily.

What?

“The hell is ‘bedroom eyes’?” Keith asked, completely ignoring what Lance had said before that.

“Oh, you innocent man,” he began and put his arm around Keith’s shoulders making the man jump in happiness internally. “When you really like someone and wanna kiss them or y’know, sleep with them, you give ‘em bedroom eyes.” Lance explained as if he was talking to a small kid.

Keith nodded, noticing they had both stopped walking and he turned his head, brushing noses with the Cuban. “You think I wanna kiss you?”

He has a wife.

“I hope you do.” Lance said, his breath hitting Keith’s lips and lightly smelling like beer.

He has a family at home.

“I do.” And with that their lips met.

Nothing agressive at first, just lips locked together, chaste and innocent. That is, until both pulled away only to meet again, passionately, possesively.

Keith would feel so guilty.

And so he pushed Lance away and held him at an arms length. “I can’t do this.”

Lance leaned forward. “You like me though.”

Keith’s breath caught in his throat and his ears flamed red.

“You still wanna kiss me though, don’t you?” Lance asked, smilling shyly.

Keith licked his lips, still not meeting Lance’s eyes. “I do.”

“Then just kiss me, Mullet.” Lance requested, sounding out of breath.

“Just for tonight.” Keith muttered and finally looked into Lance’s ocean filled eyes. “Just tonight... I’ll indulge myself.”

And so instead of holding Lance back he laced his fingers into Lance’s hair and rested his head upon his shoulder. “But you have to take off your ring.” He said as he felt a pair of arms surrounding him. 

“Does it bother you?” Lance asked in a chuckle and shook his head at Keith’s silence. “It’s no problem, I’ll take it off.”

What a jerk. A jerk he really liked.

...

The rest of the way to Keith’s apartment was blurry and fast. The door slamming loudly behind them as they rushed out of their clothes.

“Let’s see if you’re still as ripped as in high school.” Lance said while unbuttoning his jeans and toeing off his shoe.

Keith groaned in annoyance. “Are you seriously gonna make this a competition?” He violently tore off his shirt and pushed down his pants now only standing in his boxers.

“Obviously.” Lance answered and stopped stripping for a moment to trail his hand up and down Keith’s chest. “Jesús ayudame.” He muttered. (Jesus help me.)

Keith smirked, feeling confident and stepped backwards, swaying his hips. “First to the bed wins.” He whispered into the other’s ear and took off to his bedroom, jumping on his bed and laying on his back, legs spread slightly, to wait.

Not even five seconds were needed for the other to come rushing in -in his boxers only- and slot himself between awaiting legs.

“You’re so goddamn sexy, Keith.” He said, caging Keith’s head between his arms and leaning down to suck a mark on his neck.

Keith arched his back slightly to press his chest against the Cuban’s and give him more space to give his neck attention.

Firm thighs pressed against Lance’s waist and cold fingers combed through his locks. “Lance...”

Lance kissed his way up to Keith’s cheeks and then mouthed lazily on his jaw. “You’re so hot.” He emphasized through a firm squeeze to the other’s thigh.

“You too, tailor.” Keith said with a chuckle making Lance come out of his hiding place to smile at him in awe. “You remember that?”

Keith laughed a little and pecked his lips. “‘Course I do, it was funny.”

Lance smiled more and resumed to smooching Keith’s whole face making him giggle and smush his cheeks together.

“Hmp- Lance. Afgha- shtahp-“ Keith mumbled in a hidden giggle and pushed the Cuban away a bit.

Lance was smiling, genuinely and it reached his eyes in such a beautiful way. If only he could-

A glint of gold caught his eye on the left and the Korean tensed under Lance’s gaze. “Hey, what is it?” Concern slipped and so did the smile off Lance’s face.

Keith pulled Lance in and kissed him hotly, tongues tangling, hands grasping, and Keith ignoring his own thoughts.

As they pulled away, Keith wasted no time in rolling them over and tangling their fingers together, pinning Lance successfully on his back.

Keith leaned down, eyes lidded and hips rocking subtly. “If we’re gonna do this... you gotta take off your ring.” He loosened his grasp on Lance’s hands and soon heard the ring clatter on his bedside table. 

Okay, deep breaths you can do this.

A ringless hand cupped his cheek and lead him to pink kissed lips. “Kiss me.”

And so he did, and much more.

...

Naked hips rocked and twisted upon a tanned navel.

Hands squeezed and held onto quivering pale thighs.

Beads of sweat rolled down their chests as both glistened with heat.

Hot, messy and sloppy kisses were shared. Lips spilling the most euphoric sounds known to the other.

Heads thrown back and mouths gaped wide as loud breaths and groans echoed in the room.

Skin slapping against skin, so dirtily, so good. The feeling of the other inside him, making him giddy and feel even better as both rocked in their own rhythm.

His whispered moans filling the other’s desire. “Keith...”

...

Both lay curled up.

Keith already lay asleep and snoring cutely. Whilst Lance battled with the heavy wave that was his exhaustion and bathed in the last seconds of his after-glow.

He admired the man in front of him and pushed his hair behind his ear. His body illuminated by the soft moonlight made him more beautiful, even more so with a golden band around his finger.

Lance pulled the other close and tucked his head under his chin.

Too bad he had to leave, he could indulge himself though, at least for a while.

...

Keith groaned a bit as sunlight greeted his eyes and so did the ocean. Staring at him adoringly and soon after he felt soft,sweet kisses peppering his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Keith heard, but chose not to think about it and let himself enjoy the moment.

“Please call me and I’ll explain.”

Keith woke up to an empty bed and sighed sadly.

He should’ve known.

He sniffed wetly and spread his arms, sheets tangling on his legs.

He knew it would come to this.

He curled up on his side and let his hand fist the cold side of his matress.

He was prepared. Lance had a family.

A stray tear rolled across the bridge of his nose and dropped, staining his red sheets a little darker.

So why did it hurt?

A smal sob escaped, breath hitching as more came along. Tears fell and so did he.

He had fallen so deeply for so long. And he knew that the other could never be his and yet-

A gold glimmer on his finger met his blurry vision. 

Keith sat up, wiping his eyes and sniffling a bit, to look at his hands properly. No doubt. There was a ring on his finger.

Next to his pinky on his right hand lay a golden band most would see on a married or engaged person, but he was neither.

Lance. 

This was Lance’s ring.

What was it doing on his finger?

He looked around and spotted a small paper note on his bedside table.

Crawling over to read it he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

“Keith.”

Keith’s breath hitched and he couldn’t speak. 

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you. I just- I really had to leave because I got a job promotion in New Altea and I’m sitting in the train right now heading there and- and I couldn’t tell you ‘cause you were sleeping-“ 

“Lance.” He interrupted, voice lightly wavering.

He could only hear Lance breathing for a moment. “I’m listening, go on. I’m not nervous. I’m so sorry-“ 

“There’s a wedding ring on my finger.” 

Lance chuckled. “Well, do you like it there?”

Keith scoffed, “Do I like it there- Lance what about your wife? Your kid-“

“Whoa there cowboy! I don’t have a wife or kids. Actually the ring’s just for show ‘cause a lot of people at work are nosy assholes and keep asking about my romantic life and I can’t tell them how I’ve had a crush on this guy since high school.” He sputtered out, straining to explain himself before he said something to make matters worse.

Keith put a hand over his mouth to muffle a happy laugh. “So- so you’re single? And you let me believe you were cheating- you jerk McClain.”

He said and heard a sputtering Lance over the line. “I didn’t do it to mess with you! I’ve had that damn thing for such a long time, I use it at work and-“

“Lance, it’s okay, I get it.” Keith responded.

He was a fool. Letting Lance get away with that so easily, such a fool. And yet he smiled when he head his voice.

“I’m still sorry though, about leaving. I wanted to stay until you woke up but I overslept and I had to get my train.” 

Keith nodded and hugged a pillow. “It’s alright, I get it. We all gotta work.”

“But, uhm, I’ll be back. I’ll be back in eight months- will you- will you wait for me? Or go out with me then? Will-“

Keith laughed, interrupting the other man’s nervous blabber. “I’ll wait for you, McClain. But you owe me a date when you get back and weekly calls.”

Lance chuckled, relieved. “I’ll make sure to deliver.”

... two years later...

Lance was off on another business trip and it was snowing so much his flight got delayed. 

It was Christmas Eve and Keith was left alone at their apartment to watch Friends on Netflix and scroll through Christmas pictures on Instagram.

He missed Lance so much.

They saw each other a lot, living together and all. But were both fairly busy due to work. So the occasions both could manage to spend time together were precious, including this time, since both took off from work to spend the day together and Lance’s flight got delayed.

Keith’s phone rang and he didn’t even wait to read the caller ID. “Lance,baby, hi.”

“Hi, babe, how are you?”

“Could be better, I’m binging Friends and procrastinating on making food. You?”

“I’m good, I’m good. Still stuck in the airport.”

Keith grimaced. “That sucks.”

“Yea, but hey! I have news!” Came a cheery voice.

“Do tell.” Keith muttered.

“I’m engaged.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in deep confusion. “Excus-“

“But- I don’t know if he’ll say yes yet.”

“Wha-” the doorbell rang and Keith let his phone fall in his haste to open to the door.

As it swung open he was greeted by the ocean and his boyfriend wrapped in a thick coat, holding his phone to an ear and holding a ring out in the other hand.

“Marry me, Keith.” He smiled, soft and genuine as he gazed at Keith.

Keith felt the tell-tale burning behind his eyes and held a hand over his mouth as he nodded rapidly. 

Lance laughed and Keith saw his own eyes brimmed with tears as he slid a wedding band on Keith’s awaiting finger.

Keith hiccuped a laugh and launched himself at his boyfri- fiancé. His fiancé. Holding him tight and being squeezed back.

“Love,” Lance muttered into his ear as both swayed on the entrance of their apartment. “Hm?” 

“Will you marry me?” He asked again, tucking his face into Keith’s neck, making the other chuckle. “You already know the answer to that.”

Lance nodded, “Yea but I just wanna hear it again.” Keith gave him a squeeze and kissed Lance’s jaw with a smile and a whisper.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a suggestion down below for my next story! <3


End file.
